


Drarry and Teddy at the Zoo

by faitheeere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitheeere/pseuds/faitheeere
Summary: Harry and Draco babysit Teddy for the day and it turns into a fluffy adventure.





	Drarry and Teddy at the Zoo

Prompt: Harry gets Draco to help him babysit in the muggle world and Draco is adapting to the new muggle items around him.

Draco - 

"Dray I promise it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be," Harry begs giving me these big, sad eyes. 

"But why do we have to do this? Why can't someone else watch that mut," Harry gasp giving em a glare. 

"Oh hush your mouth. That's my godson you talking about."

I roll my eyes turning back to the Daily Prophet. I can feel Harry's eyes on me, but I refuse to break. 

"Dragon," he says sweetly wrapping his arms around my shoulders pulling me back into his chest. 

"Lion," I reply harshly trying to not let the small smile forming on my lips show. 

"Will you please come with to watch Teddy with me?"

"Only if I get some cuddles later," I sigh.

His face breaks into an ear to ear grin before plopping on my lap and wrapping me in a hug.

"Now let's so get into get into our muggle clothes. I told Remus we would be there for 9," I turn and look at the clock seeing it is already 8:30. 

"Thanks for the heads up. It is ever so deeply appreciated," I tease before getting up and walking to our bedroom. 

I hear 8uio0p plrt5oltgptlggbehind me before Harry finally speaks up, "You know you're going to have to wear muggle clothes, right?"

"No Harry, I just thought I was going to waltz around the muggle world in my robes and be completely casually about the whole thing. Yes you buffon, of course I know to wear muggle clothes," Harry's cluelessness never seems to fail him. 

I do not own much muggle clothing, but out of the stuff I do own looks pretty damn amazing on me. I slip on a pair of black "skinny jeans" followed by a green "T-Shirt." If I am going to go muggle I might as well stick to my old school colors. School ended almost a year ago, but eh green suits me. I make my way into our bathroom grabbing a comb to flatten out my hair before I gel it back.

"Draco we have to leave," I hear Harry call from the living room. 

I finish doing my hair before walking over to him. He reaches his arm out to me, which I graciously accept before we apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

"Uncle Hawwy! Uncle Dwaco!" Teddy exclaims. 

Harry rushes over to his godson wrapping him into a tight hug. I smile at the two looking up to see Remus giving them the same affectionate look.

"Sirius hurry your lazy arse up! Harry and Draco are here," Remus screams as a frantic Sirius comes bolting down the stairs. 

"Thank you guys for watching him. We should be back sometime in the late afternoon," Sirius says giving me a pat on the shoulder and a small smile. 

They two turn to their son who is only a little older than two years old to bid their goodbyes. They soon floo out of the house leaving the three of us in the large home all alone. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry ask Teddy. 

"Can we go to the zoo?" he responds. 

"What the hell is a zoo?" I question at the two before they burst out into a fit of giggles. 

"It's where you get to see a bunch of wild muggle animals," Harry says casually. 

"What is the purpose?"

"For visitors to see these animals first-hand and to help animals that may die off," he explains. 

I still do not see the full purpose, but I find it better if I stop with the questions. 

"Why don't we take the muggle bus?" Harry suggest with a buzzing Teddy in his arms. 

Muggle busses are disgusting. They are filled with absolutely filthy people who smell like they were raised by a bunch of hippogriffs. Do not get me wrong, all muggles are not horrible. Just the majority of them lack any sort of common sense and act like children. 

We make our way out of the house to the stop across the street. I sit on the abandoned bench, Teddy takes this opportunity to crawl onto my lap. Despite my constant cold shoulder act, I do truly care about the kid. The bus shortly pulls in front of us and I snatch Teddy into my arms while Harry gives the driver muggle money. We make our way to the back of the bus pushing through the rows or crowded people. 

Teddy wiggles out of my grasp sitting in between Harry and I. Almost everyone on the train cannot keep their eyes off of Teddy. His personality is captivating. When he was younger we would worry about him changing his hair or eye color in front of the muggles, but we finally found a glamour strong enough to stop it from happening when in public. 

Old ladies continue to wave at him while he giggles loving the attention. Harry on the other hand looks slightly annoyed. I guess being the savior and constantly having people looking at you, expecting things from you, you tend to become annoyed. 

The bus comes to a halt and Teddy waves goodbye to everyone causing them to coo before we make our exit. Harry takes my hand into his while I hold Teddy lightly on my hip. In front of me is a tan building with several giggling kids bouncing around waiting to go inside. Teddy's excitement matches the others as he tries to get out of my grasp. Harry leads the way going through the gates and I can feel my eyes widen at the sight in front of me. We begin making towards these pink birds walking around in a light pit of water. As we get closer I the air begins to fill with the most appalling oder. My nose scrunches and I turn to Harry who burst into a fit of giggles. He grabs my arm pulling me away from the disgusting beast walking down a jungle like path. 

"Hawwy can we go see the giwaffes?" Teddy ask giving his godfather his best puppy dog eyes. 

I have to say they are quite convincing considering who his parents are. 

"Of course they are my favorite," Harry exclaims.

"Hm I would have guessed the lions would be your favorite," I tease sending him a sloppy grin. 

"Close second," he pipes back. 

We turn down several pathways stopping and looking at all kinds of animals from tortoises to elephants. I have never seen a giraffe up close before. I know I read about one in one of my muggle studies books, but honestly they seem terrifying. I stop walking seeing me are now on a little bridge in front of the large creatures walking around eating leaves out of the toy trees. 

"Do you want to feed him?" Harry ask me with a small smirk. 

He puts some strange cord like substance into my hand gesturing for me to outstretch it to the animals. I reach my shaky arm out with an open palm look at the to giraffes who are suddenly extremely aware of our presence. They stalk over to us in what seems like slow motion before stopping directly in front of me. He dips his head down letting his obnoxiously long tongue swipe down taking the food into his mouth. My body cringes feeling the rough, wet texture trying not to pull away. Teddy and Harry are doubling over in laughter watching my uncomfortable state. The giraffe then unexpectedly rubs it face on the side of mine before walking back to his original place. 

After a few more moments Teddy begins to whine that he is hungry so we start head in the direction of the the center of the zoo where there are is a gift shop and food carts. On the way there Harry spots the reptile exhibit and begs to go in. Despite his hungry state, Teddy cannot argue at the site of Harry's own version of the puppy dog eyes. 

He pulls us into the deep filled room seeing dozens of animals from lizards to snakes. I see a beautiful green tree python relaxing in a small tree. I walk over to the glass with Teddy in my arms seeing the snakes head slightly perking up at the sight of us. Before I can even say anything to Teddy, a voice cuts me off causing me to jump. 

"Seethaaasssshathehhhhathehhhayaeeh," Harry speaks in a low voive trying to ensure none of the muggles hear him. 

Teddy and I both watch in awe as the two begin to have a conversation as if they are old friends. Harry turns back to the two of us and we both stare waiting for him to explain. 

"Her name is Kendra and she told me about her past and I told her about you two. By they may, she mention how your looks are quite captivating Draco," I blush slightly at the compliment shooting a wink to the snake. 

Harry counties to make small talk with the snakes we see on the way out until we reach the end of the hall. We exit the building only to be meet with the blinding light from the outside. Teddy walks slightly in front of Harry and I giving me the opportunity to lock our hands together while we walk in a comfortable silence. 

"Teddy what do you want to eat?" I ask him and he stops in his tracks putting on a very concentrated face. 

"Animal Crackers and hmmm..." his eyes suddenly shouts, "A JUICE BOX."

Harry and I both chuckle at his outburst, but my laughter soon turns to confusion as I realize I do not know what either of those foods are. Harry obviously does because he walks over to a guy not much older than us getting what I would assume to be whatever Teddy asked for. Teddy and I sit at an empty table that was an umbrella connected to the top. Harry walks back over with three square boxes along with 3 plastic bags. 

Teddy immediately takes one of each from Harry's hands saying a quick thank you. He places a set in front me we and I just stare at the two not know how to approach them. 

"Draco,have you never had a juice box?" I sheepishly shake my head back at him in response. 

He grabs the small yellow box ripping some plastic contraption off the front. I soon realize it was a straw that he pops right into the top of the box before pushing it back over in my direction. 

"Drink" he simply says turning to his own juice. 

I take the box in more both hands bringing it to my lips. I slowly begin to drink it watching Harry for approval the whole time and he keeps nodding with encouragement. 

"Can you open my animal crackers?" Teddy ask Harry handing him his bag. 

Without a response Harry does the task turning back to me bursting to a fit of giggles. 

"Awh you drink it with two hands, you're so cute."

"Shut up," I mumble putting the straw back into my mouth. 

Harry continues to tease me endlessly about the damn juice box as we get up walking towards the exit of the zoo. I would love to spend a few more hours here, but somewhere along the way we lost track of time seeing that the sun is starting to set. Teddy is now extremely tired struggling to keep his eyes open while Harry is holding him close to his chest. The afternoon bus just so happens to arrive as we get to the stop. We settle in with a now sleeping Teddy as all sorts of people with just as tired children join us leaving the zoo. 

After several stops we arrive in front of Sirius and Remus' place thanking the driver before entering the quiet home. Harry goes to lay Teddy down into his room while I cuddle into the arm of the couch. Harry returns plopping down onto my lap causing a low groan to leave my lips. I shift getting comfortable wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Today was amazing" I mumble into his hair before kissing his head. 

"Yeah, it was," he says turning his head pulling me into a soft kiss.


End file.
